Feelings for Chris?
by Self Concious
Summary: Chris and Phoebe are both suddenly over come with thoughts about each other that they hadn't really thought about before. Did they like each other? Piper & Leo not Chris's parents. Finally finished! Ch. 10 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Charmed in any way, shape, or form._**

**_Just for the record, Phoebe and Chris are not related in this fanfic. I put a twist in the Charmed plot. Chris is still from the future, but he isn't Wyatt's brother. Meaning that he's not Piper and Leo's son. He is still there to protect Wyatt from evil, he just isn't his brother. Also, I'm sure that there is actually a big age difference between Chris and Phoebe. In this fic there is only a small age difference. Also, please review! I would really like your opinion on the way I write. Also, you can give me some ideas if you want... can't completely guarantee I'll use your ideas, but I might. _**

**_Chapter 1:_**

"Phoebe, Phoebe. You're going to be late for work if you don't get up," Someone whispered in Phoebe's ear.

"Five more minutes, Mom," Phoebe sighed, rolling over. It, however, wasn't her mom. It was Chris. Piper had sent him to wake Phoebe up, but he wasn't doing a good job at it. He didn't want to yell at her, though he was sure that's what Piper would have wanted at the time.

"Phoebe, you've got to get up," Chris said a little louder, gently shaking her shoulder.

"I'm sick, Mom, I don't feel too good. Can I stay home today," Phoebe whined, without opening her eyes.

"I'm not your mother," Chris laughed quietly, though he was sure she only said it because she was still half asleep.

"Chris, is that anyway to wake a girl up!" Piper said, walking by the door and eyeing Chris leaned over Phoebe, gently shaking her shoulder. "Phoebe, you need to go to work! You are going to be late!" Piper yelled aggravatedly.

"What?!" Phoebe yelled, sitting up quickly and nearly knocking Chris to the ground. She quickly glanced at the alarm clock. Then to Chris, "Why didn't you wake me up??" She asked him.

"He tried, he just doesn't know how to do it," Piper yelled over her shoulder while walking down the stairs.

"I didn't wanna yell or anything like that," Chris said.

"Well, you didn't have to whisper in my ear like that," Phoebe said, remembering how she had called Chris 'Mom' only a few minutes before.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," Chris said.

"Out, out, out. I need to get dressed and get to work!" Phoebe said quickly, pushing Chris to the other side of her room doorway and closing the door.

"You're Welcome!!" Chris said, sarcastically. He actually knew he would have to do more than whisper to get her up. He actually was just having a hard time waking her abruptly from such an innocent, cute looking sleep.

"Thanks," Phoebe said. I just seemed to her like Chris would know that he had to yell to get her up, or atleast do more than whisper. _Maybe he didn't know, _Phoebe thought to herself. _I gotta get to work!_ She thought urgently, pulling on a pair of blue jeans.

Chris stopped in his footsteps at the sound of her actually thanking him, he didn't think she would. He was just kidding when he had said 'You're Welcome'. Chris quickly shook off all of his thoughts about her as he heard her running down the stairs.

"Going to work, see you this afternoon, goodbye!!!" Phoebe yelled as she was coming down the stairs and as she ran past Chris.

Chris laughed as he watched her get into her car and drive off. The sweet picture of her curled up in bed this morning then invaded his thoughts again. He quickly filed the picture away into the file of 'Things never to think about.' After all, he didn't like her, so why should he be thinking about her curled up asleep in her bed. _I just think she sleeps cute,_ Chris told himself. Anyway, why would he have feelings for Phoebe?? It was Phoebe for goodness sakes! Quickly, he again filed away her picture in his mind and ran off to try and talk Piper into doing a demon vanquish for the sake of her son.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Charmed in any way, shape, or form._**

**_Sorry it's been so long since I added a chapter, I haven't been able to get to a computer in a while... Thank you guys so much if you reviewed!! If you haven't reviewed, go ahead!! I like to hear stuff about my writing, good stuff and bad._**

**_Chapter 2:_**

Phoebe was sitting at her desk, reading through a stack of letters and trying to decide which to respond to. She still couldn't get Chris off of her mind. For some reason this morning he didn't want to wake her up. She knew it was silly to be so worried about it, but she still couldn't get him out of her mind.

"So far all of these stupid letters have been about people suddenly liking each other!!" Phoebe growled to herself. " Don't these people have anything better to write about?!" She muttered to herself about how close her deadline was and quickly shuffled the stack and chose the paper that ended up on the top. "Horrible thing to do, I know," Phoebe said to herself, picking up the letter, " However, I don't have all day."

Phoebe silently read the letter to herself. It was by a girl named Sharla who wanted to ask a guy out, but didn't know how to go about it. It stated a few of the guy's hobbies and a couple of likes and dislikes. Phoebe sighed and clicked onto her computer screen. She began typing the response back to Sharla.

"Dear Sharla," Phoebe read aloud once she had finished, " Different guys like different kinds of girls. Some guys like shy girls that sit back and let them do all the talking, other guys like a girl that will take a little charge. I, myself, usually just 'wing it' and don't plan a big way of asking him. I just wait untill I see him and see what come out of my mouth. Hope that helps, Phoebe." "Oh, maybe I should go to lunch," Phoebe said to herself, looking at the clock. The problem was she really wasn't sure she wanted to see Chris right then, but her stomach gave hungry growl so she decided she should go home and eat something.

"Piper, we should eliminate the possibilities of demons that are coming after your son!" Chris yelled as Phoebe walked in the door. Aparently he didn't hear her come in.

"Chris, if the demon doesn't come after him then I really don't want to go after the demon," Piper said.

"Piper!" Chris yelled. Phoebe's Empathy powers began to take action. She could feel aggravation and anger surging from Chris.

"Guys," Phoebe said, walking into the kitchen where they were arguing. When Chris looked up and saw her his emotions suddenly turned. His aggravation turned to happiness and his anger turned to embarrassment.

"Phoebe, home for lunch I assume," Chris said.

Phoebe had to catch her breath and try to control her Empathy from working so strongly. "Yeah, I am. Actually, I'm starving," Phoebe said after calming herself down.

"Well, let me get you something to eat," Piper said turning around to open the refrigerator.

"Thanks" Phoebe said, looking away from Chris and pretending to notice something on the wall.

"Demon aproaching!!" Paige said orbing suddenly into the middle of the kitchen.

"Take Wyatt to P3!!" Piper yelled to Paige. Paige obeyed and dissapeared into a flurry of blue lights.

In less than a second a demon shimmered in right where Paige had just been standing.

"What do we do?!"Phoebe yelled.

"We go to the attic!" Chris yelled pulling Phoebe and Piper to him and orbing to the attic.

When they arrived in the attic Piper gave Chris a look that clearly said 'how dare you!' untill they heard the demon crashing up the stairs.

Phoebe clung to Chris's arm and squealed in fear, "What do we do!?" Piper gave Phoebe a momentary glance of confusion- Phebe didn't get scared like that, atleast not on a regular basis. Piper abandoned the look to think of a plan, it was hardly the time to try and understand her younger sisters strange antics.

Suddenly the demon came crashing in the door, but Piper was ready, she exploded the demon right on contact.

" That was pretty close," Piper said, pulling her hands back down to her sides.

"Yeah," Chris said suddenly aware that Phoebe was clinging onto his arm tightly.

Embarassment suddenly flooded through Phoebe, but wait... it wasn't her embarassment, she didn't have anything to be emarrassed about. She looked up at Chris and saw the hint of red on his cheeks. She promptly let go of his arm, reallizing that it was his embarrasment she was feeling. Wait... then it was her fear too! That explained why she was suddenly so terrified, and she didn't usually get like that. She, however, didn't have too much time to think about it. The demon that Piper just supposedly killed was now reformed into two identical demons.

"Piper, we have a problem," Chris said slowly, pointing behind her.

Piper turned promptly around and gasped, "Yes, Chris, we do."

**_I hope you liked it. I wanted to write more, but I also wanted you guys to not be in the dark forever. Believe me, I know the feeling. So, did you like it?? I really wanna know!! Good, bad, middle, you name it- I wanna know. Then if it's bad I can improve it, and if it's good I can give myself a pat on the back. Thanks again for all of you who have reviewed, it really made my day._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Charmed in any way, shape, or form._**

**_Thanks so much for the reviews, I really apreciate them. This has been a story that I really have enjoyed writing. If you have some good ideas let me know what they are, I could include them. Actually, if I get writers block I would actually proboably love some new ideas._**

**_( I kinda thought you might want to know, just incase you aren't reading these chapters right in a row)The end of the last chapter:_**

Embarassment suddenly flooded through Phoebe, but wait... it wasn't her embarassment, she didn't have anything to be emarrassed about. She looked up at Chris and saw the hint of red on his cheeks. She promptly let go of his arm, reallizing that it was his embarrasment she was feeling. Wait... then it was her fear too! That explained why she was suddenly so terrified, and she didn't usually get like that. She, however, didn't have too much time to think about it. The demon that Piper just supposedly killed was now reformed into two identical demons.

"Piper, we have a problem," Chris said slowly, pointing behind her.

Piper turned promptly around and gasped, "Yes, Chris, we do."

**_There you go, now maybe you aren't completely lost_**

**_Chapter 3_**

"What are you going to do?" Phoebe asked, trying to mentally push Chris's fear away from her.

Piper suddenly picked up the two closest bottles of potion and held them out for the demons to see.

"Piper those aren't-" Phoebe started to say before Chris held his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Shhhh... I think she has a plan," He said pulling his hand away.

"I hope so," Phoebe said.

"We have pre-made some vanquishing potions for you num-sculls, so I suggest you high-tail it," Piper said, still holding the potions out.

"How do we know they aren't vanquishing potions? How do we know that this isn't just a trick to get us to leave?" One of the demons said.

" Do you really want to test that theory?" Piper said lightly flicking the potions forward as if she was going to toss them at the demons. The demons winced as she did that and looked at each other. The one who said Piper could be tricking them gave her an evil look as they both shimmered out.

"Do you think that they're really gone?" Phoebe asked, stepping away from Chris, to attempt to ward off his strong emotions.

"Yeah, they're gone," Piper said, setting down the potion bottles.

"Great plan," Chris said.

"Thanks. Chris, go get Paige from P3," Piper said.

As Chris dissapeared into a flurry of blue lights through the ceiling, Piper asked Phoebe, " What were you so scared for??"

"I don't know," Phoebe lied, it was a good thing she was the Empath and not Piper right then.

"Bull, you were scared. Why?" Piper said. She might as well be an Empath for Phoebe, she could always tell what she was feeling.

"I was scared for Wyatt, when he left I was just feeling the after effects of it," Phoebe thought up a quick story.

" Right," Piper said as Chris and Paige orbed back in.

"What kind of demon clones when it's exploded?" Paige asked as she orbed in.

"If I knew anything about it, I would proboably not have exploded him, Paige!" Piper said, pulling Wyatt out of her arms.

"Good point," Paige said.

"I'll check the book, Paige you scry for him," Piper said, walking over to the book.

"Okay," Paige said.

"Good, then I'm going back to work, " Phoebe said.

"What if they need you?" Chris asked.

"They won't, I'm sure they have it handled," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," Chris said, '"we don't know anything about these demons yet. They might need you."

"Paige can come get me if ya'll need me," Phoebe said.

"But-" Chris protested.

"All right Chris, I'll come home a early so I can be home if they need me. I do need to be at work for a little while longer though," Phoebe compromised.

Chris smiled at her. It was a cute, sweet smile. It was a smile that Phoebe just now realized that she loved so much.

"I gotta go!" Phoebe said quickly, walking out the door with out even saying goodbye.

"See you when you get home," Paige yelled after her holding the scrying crystal over a map.

"Why, why, why, why, why..." Phoebe muttered to herself as she got into her car and drove to work. She was wondering why she could never turn her Empathy powers off around Chris. She was also wondering why she was just now noticing all these things about him, obviously that stuff had always been there, but why was she noticing them now? She continued to think all the way to work.

--

"You're back a little early," one of her coworkers said as she walked in.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied, giving her a light smile so that she would think nothing was wrong.

When Phoebe got to her office she put some finishing touches on the collumn she had typed, printed it, and carefully rearranged her desk taking as much time as possible. She then looked at the clock. A few hours had went by. She groaned, she promised Chris she would come home early._ Do I really have to?? _Phoebe thought to herself, but she decided that a promise was a promise and she would have to go home.

--

When she got home Chris was alone on the couch playing with Wyatt, something that Phoebe couldn't believe Piper would let him do. Piper never completely trusted Chris with her son, even though he claimed he came from the future to protect him from evil. After all, Chris never said how he even knew Wyatt or how he knew he was going to turn evil.

"Where's Piper and Paige?" Phoebe asked, sitting down next to him.

"Turns out that that demon Piper tried to explode was a cloning demon (I know that's not thier name, but I don't remember it. Sorry.). You aparently have to find the hive and kill the king of them," Chris said.

"So, they went to kill the king?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Chris said looking at her.

Phoebe caught her breath. That look was a look of... she didn't know what. It was just an amazing look. She had never really realized how hot he was.

"Piper let you stay with Wyatt alone?" Phoebe asked.

"She didn't want to. Paige told her you would be home soon and that we should trust me a little more," Chris said, grinning.

"Why do you want to protect him from evil so bad?" Phoebe asked.

Chris looked at her as if it was obvious, "Because evil is bad," he said.

" I know that!" Phoebe said, laughing a little. "How did you know he was going to turn evil?"

"I can't tell you that," Chris said. That was pretty much Chris's motto when it came to questions about the future.

"Why not?" Phoebe said although she already knew the answer.

"It might change the future," Chris said, laughing because Phoebe was mocking him as he said it.

"If you don't tell one of us you proboably won't be trusted too much longer," Phoebe said.

"Do you trust me?" Chris asked looking at her.

Phoebe wanted to tell him yes, she wanted to ask why she wouldn't, but instead she just said, "That's not the point."

"Then what is your point?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"My point is that some one besides you should know what's really going on," Phoebe said truthfully.

"Are you that some one?" Chris asked sliding close to her

"I could be," Phoebe said, smiling at him. She then leaned in to kiss him, barely aware of what she was doing.

"Cloning demons vanqui- What the heck is going on in here?!" Piper said orbing in with Paige.

Phoebe thought quickly and used the first plan that popped into her head. She brushed her thumb right over chris's left eye and said cheerfully, "There Chris I got the eyelash off."

"An eyelash? What does it matter if there's an eyelash on his face?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it could have went in his eye," Phoebe said quickly acting as unsuspicious as she possibly could, thanking her stars for the second time that she was the one with Empathy powers.

Chris was still sitting on the couch, bewildered as of what he should do. When Paige looked at him he just looked up at Phoebe and said, "Thanks, it might have hurt for that to get in my eye."

"You guys are so paranoid. Next time I won't care if there's an eyelash that might get into Chris's eye," Phoebe said casually, rolling her eyes for effect.

"Yeah, paranoid," Chris said, nodding his head at Phoebe.

"Whatever," Paige said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm cooking dinner," Piper said, walking into the kitchen after Paige.

"I'll put Wyatt down for a nap, I'm sure he needs one," Phoebe said, pulling Wyatt into her arms and quickly leaving Chris who was still sitting on the couch looking quite confused.

**_I know I've reminded you every chapter... but... Please rate. Let me know what you think. Oh, and thinks again you guys that have reviewed, I'm glad you liked it. So far, no bad reviews... I can't believe that!! But, if you do think it's bad tell me the truth, but make sure you tell me why you thought it was bad._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own Charmed in anyway shape or form._**

**_Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the really specific comments, those were especially helpfull. _**

_**Some from last chapter:**_

"You guys are so paranoid. Next time I won't care if there's an eyelash that might get into Chris's eye," Phoebe said casually, rolling her eyes for effect.

"Yeah, paranoid," Chris said, nodding his head at Phoebe.

"Whatever," Paige said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm cooking dinner," Piper said, walking into the kitchen after Paige.

"I'll put Wyatt down for a nap, I'm sure he needs one," Phoebe said, pulling Wyatt into her arms and quickly leaving Chris who was still sitting on the couch looking quite confused.

_**Chapter 4:**_

That night Phoebe layed in bed awake for hours replaying that scene on the couch with Chris. How could she have actually almost kissed him?? How could that have happened?? _Today had really has been quite the day, _Phoebe thought to herself. Eventually she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Phoebe awoke to Chris sitting on the end of her bed, shaking her again. This time, it wasn't even light outside yet.

"Chris?" Phoebe muttered, sitting slightly up and squinting through the dark at him.

"Do you really want to know why I want to save Wyatt so bad?" Chris asked her.

"What time is it?" Phoebe asked, her mind not even on the subject.

"Phoebe!" Chris said, his voice stern and serious. "I thought you wanted to know."

Phoebe rubbed the sleep from her eyes and realized what he was talking about. "Yeah, I do," she said.

" I met Wyatt when I was 4 years old. We slowly became best friends. He told me he was a witch and I told him I was a whitelighter. Time went by... lots of time. Eventually, we grew apart. Not on purpose, just things happening. I aranged to meet back up with him, not too long ago, and to my suprise... he was evil. Horribly, terribly, evil. I soon researched ways to go back somehow and fix whatever happened... I swore that some how I would fix it," Chris said.

"Wow," Phoebe said slowly, "You were best friends?"

"The very best, you couldn't separate us," Chris said with a light laugh.

"Wow," Phoebe said again, speachless.

"Now do you trust me?" Chris asked with a grin.

"I trusted you before," Phoebe said.

"Oh, really?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Yeah, really," Phoebe said smiling at him.

"Nuh uh," Chris said grinning almost childishly at her.

"Yeah huh," Phoebe said back to him, feeling rather ridiculous.

"That's enough of that," Chris said grinning at her.

"I was having fun," Phoebe said.

"Oh, were you now?" Chris said sliding closer to her.

"Yeah, I was," Phoebe said.

Chris gently pushed Phoebe down onto her pillow and kissed her. Phoebe kissed him back. Neither of them were really aware of what they were doing. Phoebe was feeling major amounts of passion serging through her, they were urging her to continue to kiss him.

Suddenly Phoebe wondered whether it was her passion or Chris's. Even more suddenly she realized that she was kissing CHRIS! Her eyes snapped open and she shoved him off of the bed._ No, I have no feelings for Chris, he is just Chris. I can not kiss Chris!! He is just Chris. I am not attracted to Chris, he is just Chris!!_ Phoebe thought.

At first Chris gave her a strange look as if to ask her why he was just heaved into the floor, then he seemed to suddenly realize about the same things she did. He then gathered himself off of the floor and quickly scampered out of the room without saying anything.

"Why is he suddenly so dang attractive to me!? I've never had any thoughts about him before. How could something as stupid as him not waking me up spark such a stupid thing!!!!" Phoebe muttered to herself, walking around her room getting dressed. It would be an early rise, but Phoebe knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She then wondered if Chris would go back to bed. Suddenly she reminded herself not to think of him, even the most normal thoughts. Phoebe quietly tip-toed to the kitchen to get a little breakfast.

Phoebe looked into the refrigerator and realized that she didn't feel at all like cooking. "Screw personal gain conseqenses," Phoebe said to herself before she said a quick spell to get a plate of breakfast.

Suddenly Leo appeared in a flurry of blue lights asking, "That's not a magical breakfast is it?"

"What do you think Mr. elder?" Phoebe asked.

"It is isn't it?" Leo asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah," Phoebe said, stabbing a sausage onto her fork.

"Personal gain-" Leo started to say, before Phoebe cut him off.

"I'm not in the mood to hear about personal gain consequenses!" Phoebe snapped, biting the sausage from her fork.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. UH! This sausage tastes like shoe!"

"I doubt you specified whether you wanted a good breakfast," Leo said with a small smile.

"That sucks," Phoebe said, dropping her fork onto her plate with a clank.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked again.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"I can sympathise," Leo said.

"I'm worried about my friend," Phoebe lied, thinking of a way to get Leo's advise without him knowing that aparently she suddenly thought Chris was hot.

"What happened to them?" Leo asked, suspicous that it was actually her she was talking about.

"She is suddenly very attracted to someone she never thought she would be. She also thinks that she shouldn't be attracted to this person," Phoebe said.

"It sounds like your 'friend'" Leo said as if he knew it was her, "should listen to what her heart really wants and not what she thinks her heart wants. If she really likes this guy than she should see what can happen. Actually, it also sounds like she's liked this guy the whole time, and somthing has just now made her realize it."

"Thanks, Leo," Phoebe said thinking more about the last sentence than anything else. Suddenly, she decided to brush it off. She doesn't like Chris now, so how could she have liked him 'the whole time'? She had nothing to worry about.

"With pleasure. Is that why you're up so early?" Leo asked, he seemed to know that it was her she was talking about.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna check and see if Wyatt was okay, he is right?"

"Yeah," Phoebe answered.

"Good,"

"I'm going back to bed, Leo," Phoebe said. And she did. She tip-toed back up to her room and layed back down. She had a peacefull sleep now that she seemed to have herself believing that she had no feelings what-so-ever for Chris.

Meanwhile: Chris was in his bed wondering how in the world he had let himself kiss Phoebe... Did he really have feelings for her?? And wondering why in the world she had let him kiss her... Did she have feelings for him??

_**Don't forget to review. I have some really good plans in the works for some later chapters. I can't wait to get to them!! This fic has really been a blast to write. Especially with all these good reviews!! Don't be afraid to write a bad review, really I won't mind. Especially if it's something I can fix.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Charmed in any way, shape, or form._**

**_Thanks for the reviews. I don't really know when the two of them are going to 'get together' per-say... but don't worry I have loads of plans to keep things going between them. Yeah, Phoebe likes Chris... she is just in MAJOR denial, have you ever done that? Liked someone that you didn't really want to like so you tried to convince yourself you didn't really like them? Well, any ways, keep the reviews comin'._**

**_End of last Chapter:_**

"I'm going back to bed, Leo," Phoebe said. And she did. She tip-toed back up to her room and layed back down. She had a peacefull sleep now that she seemed to have herself believing that she had no feelings what-so-ever for Chris.

Meanwhile: Chris was in his bed wondering how in the world he had let himself kiss Phoebe... Did he really have feelings for her?? And wondering why in the world she had let him kiss her... Did she have feelings for him??

**_Chapter 5:_**

When Phoebe got up again it was 11:00. She gasped and quickly ran down the stairs to demand answers.

"Why didn't anyone get me up?" Phoebe yelled coming down the stairs.

"Leo said that you got up really early this morning and you proboably needed your sleep," Piper said from the kitchen.

"Did he say anything else!?" Phoebe panicked. She hoped he didn't realize it was Chris she was talking about that morning, and worse...if he did realize it did he tell Piper?

"Just that you tried to summon breakfast and it tasted like shoe," Piper laughed.

Phoebe gave a nervous laugh. "I'm going to work to get some letters and my laptop from work. I'll stay home today," She said.

"Would you like some non-shoe breakfast when you get back?" Piper laughed.

"Actually, yeah. Just a little though," Phoebe said walking out the door.

Phoebe then drove to the office and got her lap top and letters, drove back, and get her breakfast from Piper. Phoebe set her laptop and letters in front of her at the table and sat down with her food. As she began to eat Chris came up and sat in the chair beside her.

"So, you're working from home today?" Chris asked eyeing her laptop.

"Yeah," Phoebe said, after swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

"Are you going to say anything to your sisters about how I know Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"Only if you want me to," Phoebe said.

"Actually, I only wanted you to know," Chris said smiling at her. Phoebe suddenly felt a surge of feelings for him. At first she thought they were actually his feelings, considering how much that had been happening lately, but then his emotions hit her. That must have meant that the first feelings were actually hers.

Phoebe blushed furiously, "I'm going to go put this plate in the kitchen," She said, holding the plate.

"Go ahead," Chris said.

Phoebe walked quickly to the kitchen and put the plate in the kitchen sink. She then leaned against the counter and tried to cool herself off. _So, I really do have some feelings for him,_ Phoebe thought. She quickly fanned her face with her hand to try and stop blushing and then went back in the dining room. Chris wasn't there. Phoebe considered that a good thing, she needed to work on her collumn any ways.

--

After Phoebe had finished typing her collumn Chris came back in.

"Hey again," he said.

"Hey," Phoebe answered clicking the save button on her computer.

"That your collumn?" Chris asked gesturing to the screen.

"Yeah, you want to read it," Phoebe asked.

"I don't really feel like hearing any advice collumnist pshyco babble," Chris joked.

"It is not psyco babble," Phoebe defended her work.

"If you say so," Chris said smiling. Phoebe nearly melted. She loved his smile.

Meanwhile Barbus (the demon of fear) was watching Wyatt through the window of his room as Piper put him down for a nap. "I'll get you little child. When I turn you evil, there will be no stopping us. Evil will prevail, and the Charmed ones will be no more," He said evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Charmed in any way, shape, or form._**

**_I kinda tried to incorporate some of you guys's ideas. Most of ya'll wanted them to get together so I tried to kind of imply that they were getting closer. They aren't together yet, but don't worry, I have plans._**

**_Okay two little dashes before something means that it's not really happening that it's just in the person's head._**

**_Chapter 6:_**

A few days had passed by and Phoebe was regretably getting closer and closer to Chris. She hadn't kissed him again yet, they were just getting emotionally closer. It was now almost impossible to not know what he was feeling, her empathy powers were so strong around him. Atleast by now she could kind of distinguish what were her feelings and what were his feelings.

Phoebe was at the dining room table typing her collumn on her laptop when Barbus and another demon shimmered in at the window. She didn't even see them standing there talking.

"What exactly is your plan, Barbus?" The demon asked.

"One of Chris's worst fears is something happening to Phoebe. If he thinks Phoebe is gone somewhere else then he will go and try to find her... I capture him... and eventually of course kill him," Barbus said.

"How does that help us get the kid?" the other demon asked.

"You'll see. Be patient," Barbus said, "one step at a time."

"This better work, Barbus," The demon said sternly, shimmering away.

Meanwhile, Piper and Paige were in the kitchen and Chris was in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows.

* * *

Suddenly Chris heard Phoebe's voice in his head: --"Chris, come save me, Chris." 

"Phoebe?" Chris said looking around.

--"Chris a demon has me, orb to me and save me, Chris!" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe I should get your sisters," Chris said. He payed no attension to the fact that he was talking to Phoebe in his head, he just thought she was in danger and needed him.

--"Don't it's too dangerous for them. I want you to save me, Chris!" Pheobe called to him.

"I'm coming, Phoebe!" Chris said, orbing to where he thought he felt her presence. "Phoebe?" He said showing up in a dark room.

"Chris, Chris!! Save me!!" Barbus said walking out of the shadows.

"Barbus? Where's Phoebe?" Chris said.

"She's safe," Barbus said.

"You better hope she is for your sake!" Chris said trying to use his powers to fling Barbus against the wall but he couldn't.

"Your powers don't work in here," Barbus said.

"I'll just orb out and get the other girls," Chris said with a defiant smirk. Chris turned into a swarm of blue lights that started to go through the ceiling but they just bounced off of the walls and Chris landed sprauled out on the floor.

"You can't orb out either," Barbus said.

"You evil son of a-"

"Sorry, off to kidnapp your baby brother," Barbus said shimmering out of the room.

"Wyatt!!" Chris yelled.

* * *

Phoebe was still typing on her computer when Barbus started to work on her fears of Chris leaving for the future. 

--Chris walked up behind her and said, "Hey Phoebe,"

"Hey Chris" Phoebe said.

--"Are you ready to say goodbye?" Chris asked her.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked him.

--"I've got to go back to the future. You should have known I wouldn't be able to stay here forever," Chris said.

"But I want you to stay. There has to be a way," Phoebe whimpered as Paige and Piper walked in. Phoebe couldn't see them yet.

--"Phoebe, I'm sorry, but I have to go. You should have known," Chris said.

"Chris you can't leave, there has to be a way that you can stay!!" Phoebe said hugging tightly which looked ridiculous to Paige and Piper.

"Are you okay!?" Paige asked her.

--"I know you want me to stay, but I have to go back to the future. It's where I belong. I don't belong here," Chris said.

" I think you do. I think you belong here!" Phoebe called still supposedly holding tightly onto Chris.

"Phoebe, snap out of it!" Piper yelled.

--"Goodbye Phoebe," Chris said slowly vanishing into thin air.

"Chris! Don't go! Don't leave me, Chris! You belong here, Chris!" Phoebe called falling down to her knees and crying.

"Phoebe! Honey are you okay? It's okay. It'll be fine," Piper comforted.

"Piper! Chris is gone Piper, he's gone. He thinks he belongs in the future!" Phoebe sniffled.

"Chris is in the attic, honey. We'll go and see him," Paige said, patting Phoebe's back comfortingly.

"He won't be there, he won't, I know he won't. He's gone," Phoebe whispered.

"Come on," Piper said leading her through the dining room and up the stairs to the attic.

"See he's right over there with the -" Paige started to say.

"He's not there," Piper said.

**_Don't forget to review. Bad, good, medium... I don't care, just tell me what you think!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own Charmed in any way, shape, or form._**

**_Something has been mis said in this fanfic and I would like to thank Hotcutii greatly for pointing it out to me. Wyatt isn't Chris's baby brother, yeah I know Barbus said he was... but that was a mistake of mine. I certainly hope you can forgive me for this little mishap. Chris is just Wyatt's best friend from the future, they aren't related at all in blood. Sorry for the inconvenience. _**

**_End of last Chapter:_**

"Piper! Chris is gone Piper, he's gone. He thinks he belongs in the future!" Phoebe sniffled.

"Chris is in the attic, honey. We'll go and see him," Paige said, patting Phoebe's back comfortingly.

"He won't be there, he won't, I know he won't. He's gone," Phoebe whispered.

"Come on," Piper said leading her through the dining room and up the stairs to the attic.

"See he's right over there witht the-" Paige started to say.

"He's not there," Piper said.

**_Chapter 7:_**

"I told you he was gone, "Phoebe said, Phoebe said, saddness in her voice.

"He has to be here. Chris! Chris!" Paige called to the ceiling.

Chris heard her calls. "Paige! Paige!" Chris called back.

"Chris!!" Piper yelled.

"Piper! Piper, I can hear you!" Chris yelled, but Piper couldn't hear him.

"Chris you get you're scrawny whitelighter but down here! My sister thinks your dead!" Piper yelled.

"I wish I could," Chris mummered.

**_I know that's not alot, but I had some written and I didn't want to leave you hangin'. The main point of this was to tell you about how bad I messed up saying that Wyatt was Chris's baby brother. I'm sorry It's not much, but don't worry about it too bad. I'll proboably get on the computer again some time soon and write a really long chapter. Don't forget to review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Charmed in any way, shape, or form._**

**_Okay, thanks for the reviews. Here's the long chapter that I promised you...

* * *

_**

**_End of Last Chapter (Lol, and practically the whole chapter...):_**

"He has to be here. Chris! Chris!" Paige called to the ceiling.

Chris heard her calls. "Paige! Paige!" Chris called back.

"Chris!!" Piper yelled.

"Piper! Piper, I can hear you!" Chris yelled, but Piper couldn't hear him.

"Chris you get you're scrawny whitelighter but down here! My sister thinks your dead!" Piper yelled.

"I wish I could," Chris mummered.

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

"Piper he's gone. I can accept that," Phoebe said sadly.

"He's not gone Phoebe!" Paige snapped.

"You aren't the one that saw him fade away!" Phoebe yelled.

"Well, there you go! Evidence that he can't be in the future," Paige said logically.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked turning to look at Paige.

"Chris wouldn't have faded away if he had gone to the future," Paige said.

"Oh, honestly," Phoebe said, rolling her eyes.

"Paige, use something of his to scry for him," Piper said.

Paige nodded and orbed down stairs coming back with one of Chris's shirts.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Phoebe said turning around to leave the attic.

"You don't want to help?" Paige asked, holding the scrying crystal over a map.

"I don't really see how I could help if Chris did need finding. Besides he's back in the future where he belongs, so he doesn't need finding," Phoebe said sadly. Pheobe then walked out of the room and got some clothes from her room. A few minutes later Paige and Piper heard the shower running.

"Do you think he really left?" Piper asked looking over Paige's shoulder at the map.

"Not a chance. Chris wouldn't do that to Phoebe. Atleast not like that," Paige said.

"Yeah, you're right. So, you've noticed what's going on between them too?" Piper said.

"A blind person could see it," Paige said.

"I thought so too, but she keeps denying it," Piper said, nervously watching the crystal spin. It still hadn't found where Chris was.

"Why won't this stupid scrying crystal work!?" Paige yelled slapping it down onto the table.

"That's bad. Why can't it sense him?" Piper asked.

"Not a big enough map?" Paige asked.

"Maybe. Hold it over the globe," Piper suggested.

Paige did as she was suggested and still the scrying crystall spun in circles endlessly.

"Do you think he's-"

"No, he's still alive. He has to be," Paige said defiantly.

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

"Leo?" Paige asked.

"Maybe he's seen him," Piper explained quickly as Leo orbed into the room.

"Have you seen Chris!?" Paige asked quickly before Piper even opened her mouth. Aparently Paige was a little more worried than Piper was.

"No, why?" Leo asked.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. What's going on?" Leo said as Pheobe walked in behind him.

"They think Chris is in trouble. He told me he was going back into the future and faded away," Phoebe said.

"Well he couldn't be in the future if he faded away. He would have had to go in a portal or something if he went back to the future," Leo said.

"That's what they said," Phoebe said.

"You miss him and you know it!" Paige snapped.

Phoebe blushed "I don't have any feeling for Chris. He was just our whitelighter," she said.

"Just because you're an Empath doesn't mean that we can't tell how you feel," Piper said.

"Help us find him, please. I can guarantee you he's not really in the future," Paige said.

"I'm not wasting my time helping a lost cause," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe-"

"You know what? I'm going to work!" Phoebe said stomping out the door.

None of them knew it, but Barbus was watching them the whole time from the window.

"My plan is working perfectly, " He said to the demon standing next to him.

"What exactly is your plan?" The demon asked coldly.

"When Piper, Paige, and Leo think they've found Chris Paige and Phoebe will orb to him. Phoebe, however, won't come because she thinks that Chris is in the future and as a plus, she just left for work. They will need the Power of Three to vanquish me, but Phoebe won't be with them. Leo will stay behind to be with Wyatt which leaves little Wyatt almost unprotected," Barbus said.

"I have to admit, Barbus, your plan does seem nearly flawless, but what about the magic barrier?" The demon sneered.

"Thank you and I'm now going to momentarily lift the magic barrier, so that they can scry and actually find him and of course so that they can orb to him," Barbus said, waving his hand.

"Maybe you should try scrying again," Leo said.

"We already tried it," Paige said.

"Well, it never hurts to try," Leo said.

"Okay," Paige sighed.

She picked up the crystal and it circled the map.

"See nothing," Paige said, but the crystal suddenly plopped down point first on a spot on the map.

"Stay with Wyatt," Piper said quickly to Leo as she grabbed Paige's arm.

Paige orbed Piper into the room and Barbus shimmered in after them he then waved his hands to put the power border up again.

"Yes, Chris I do believe I've found you some company," Barbus said.

"Piper! Paige! Is Phoebe okay? Are you two okay?" Chris yelled.

"Barbus! Let him go Barbus," Piper said stepping in front of Chris and Paige almost protectively.

"As you should know, Piper, you need the Power of three to do anything to me (Okay I don't know if you actually have to have the power of three to kill Barbus, but in this fic you do. Sorry for interupting)," Barbus said.

"Paige! Go get Phoebe," Piper yelled.

Paige turned into a flurry of blue lights, but as Chris did when he orbed she just bounced off of the walls and apeared back on the floor. Piper gasped.

"Wow, it appears we can't use our powers in here can we?" Barbus said.

"Dang it, Barbus you evil jerk!" Paige yelled.

"Well, I would love to stick around and hear you insult me but I have to go kidnap Wyatt," Barbus said shimmering out.

"Well, aparently HE can use HIS powers," Paige yelled.

* * *

**_I hope that was long enough for your liking. I have more plans for it, but I wanted to stop here. Don't forget to review and thanks again to those of you who do review, it really sparks ideas and not to mention makes me fell pretty good._**

**_Lol, by the way, I'll beusing those lines alot now. I just now recently learned how to use them._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I know it's been a while. Please don't yell at me!!! Actually I think this fic. is almost over for me, I have loads of ideas for a new one. Well, we'll see how it goes._**

**_I don't own Charmed in any way, shape, or form. But don't we all just wish we could have Chris?_**

**_Here's some of the last chapter:_**

Paige orbed Piper into the room and Barbus shimmered in after them he then waved his hands to put the power border up again.

"Yes, Chris I do believe I've found you some company," Barbus said.

"Piper! Paige! Is Phoebe okay? Are you two okay?" Chris yelled.

"Barbus! Let him go Barbus," Piper said stepping in front of Chris and Paige almost protectively.

"As you should know, Piper, you need the Power of three to do anything to me (Okay I don't know if you actually have to have the power of three to kill Barbus, but in this fic you do. Sorry for interupting)," Barbus said.

"Paige! Go get Phoebe," Piper yelled.

Paige turned into a flurry of blue lights, but as Chris did when he orbed she just bounced off of the walls and apeared back on the floor. Piper gasped.

"Wow, it appears we can't use our powers in here can we?" Barbus said.

"Dang it, Barbus you evil jerk!" Paige yelled.

"Well, I would love to stick around and hear you insult me but I have to go kidnap Wyatt," Barbus said shimmering out.

"Well, aparently HE can use HIS powers," Paige yelled.

* * *

**_Chapter 9:_**

"The NERVE of him leaving me like that!!" Phoebe muttered walking into her office. She honestly didn't have much to do, but she had to get out of that house. Everyone insisting that Chris had to be alive! They were making the situation much worse for her to handle.

Phoebe layed her head down on her desk. If only things could have stayed the way they were... her and Chris basically only giving each otehr the time of day. Lately they had gotten way too close and she knew it. Now she was paying the price. She knew he was going to have to leave eventually, so she should have just left Chris to his bussiness of being a whitelighter and saving Wyatt. Then when he went back to the future she wouldn't have shed a tear and she could have just gone about her business.

* * *

"How are we going to get out of here?" Paige asked herself, looking around the deserted room. 

"You can't. There's no way out," Chris mutterd.

"There has to be a way out," Piper said looking around.

"If there was a way, don't you think I would have found it!!" Chris snapped.

Paige glared at him open mouthed, but Piper snapped back.

"Not neccessarily! Are you a Charmed one? I don't think so! Besides, there's no harm in us looking too!!" Piper yelled.

"Look all you want," Chris sighed, leaning against a wall.

"Well, Barbus brought us here, right?" Piper asked.

**_Oh...my...god!!! I'm so sorry guys. I has Soooooo much more written. God, so much more. It was almsot to the end!!!! My internet kicked me off and I hadn't saved it in a while... Man, that really sucks. Well, I guess ya'll will have to deal with this for now. I'll write more later... Please review._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Well, some one thankfully told me how to get some documents on here (Thank you soooo much!!), so I'm gonna write some more on here (hopefully I'll finish it...)_**

**_I do not own Charmed, although I'm sure I've mentioned it would be nice to own Chris..._**

* * *

**_Here's some of Ch. 9:_**

"How are we going to get out of here?" Paige asked herself, looking around the deserted room.

"You can't. There's no way out," Chris mutterd.

"There has to be a way out," Piper said looking around.

"If there was a way, don't you think I would have found it!!" Chris snapped.

Paige glared at him open mouthed, but Piper snapped back.

"Not neccessarily! Are you a Charmed one? I don't think so! Besides, there's no harm in us looking too!!" Piper yelled.

"Look all you want," Chris sighed, leaning against a wall.

"Well, Barbus brought us here, right?" Piper asked.

* * *

**_Ch. 10:_**

"Yeah, so what?" Chris asked.

"He obviously has some kind of evil, twisted plot," Paige said.

"More than likely to get Wyatt," Chris mummbled.

"Right! He wanted to separate the Charmed ones because only all three of us could kill him," Piper said.

"But I'm not a Charmed One, as you so sweetly pointed out earlier," Chris said.

"Yeah, but he wanted Phoebe to believe you were gone," Paige said.

"Phoebe thinks I left her??" Chris yelled.

"Yeah, she thinks you had to go back to the future," Piper said.

"So all we need is Phoebe," Paige said, ignoring Chris staring at them like they were insane.

"She thinks I went back to the future with out saying goodbye!?" Chris looked shocked.

"She thinks you said goodbye," Paige said aggravatedly.

"Yeah, we need Phoebe," Piper said.

"There's a magic barrier," Chris said, finally getting back to the topic at hand.

"For orbing and scrying, there is. Maybe if we actually use a spell, we can get her here," Piper said, thinking.

"Yeah," Paige said.

"Quick help me think of a ryme!" Piper said.

"Bring our sister to us here," Paige said.

"...Our sister we hold near and dear," Piper said.

"Bring her to us here and now," Paige said.

"How you will we don't know how," Piper said.

"Think that will work?" Chris asked.

Suddenly white lights floated around the room. They soon formed a blob in the center of the room, that blob slowly making the shape of Phoebe.

"Yes, Elise, I made copies for you... Whoah, what's going on?" Phoebe asked stepping out of the lights.

"Phoebe!" Chris said running up to her and hugging her. So much emotions and feelings surged through her at one time. Then, a premonition:

Barbus was shimmering in holding Wyatt. Her, Paige, and Piper said a spell bursting him into flames. Wyatt put his sheild up, blocking him from the heat. The flames subsided and Piper ran over to get Wyatt. He was unharmed.

"Was that a premonition?" Chris asked, letting go of Phoebe.

" Barbus has Wyatt!" Phoebe said.

"Calm down, we know," Piper said.

"Was that the premonition?" Chris asked.

"Barbus shimmered with Wyatt, but we vanquished him," Phoebe said.

"How?" Paige asked.

"We said a spell. It must have been the 'Halliwell Witches...' one," Pheobe said.

"Well, hello girls!" Barbus said shimmering in.

They didn't even hardly give him time to blink before they started naming off thier ancestors and chanting, "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space!"

Just as Phoebe's premonition had prediced, Wyatt flung up his shield and he was unharmed.

Paige and Piper rejoiced, but Phoebe smiled up at Chris and he didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I gotta talk to you, come here," Chris said, pulling her close and orbing her away.

They appeared on top of the Golden Gate bridge.

"What do you want to talk about?" Phoebe asked, sitting down.

"Man, you aren't gonna wanna hear this..." Chris sighed, sitting down next to her.

"Chris, what is it?" Phoebe asked, a little worried.

Chris looked at her, she looked so beautiful with the sun shining on her and the wind blowing in her hair,"I know this isn't something you want to hear but..." he said, "Wow, you look so beautiful!"

"Why wouldn't I wanna hear that?" Phoebe laughed.

"No it's not that it's just..." Chris sighed. Phoebe kissed him, she didn't mean to. His emotions for her were so strong, plus she knew she already had her feelings for him.

"I love you," Phoebe whispered. _Oh, that's it. I said it! I love him!_

"NO! Don't say that. Please don't say that!" Chris sighed backing away from her, but she was a magnet and he was a refrigerator.

"But it feels so good to say. I just now realized I've been wanting to say it for so long! I lo-" Phoebe started.

"Please don't finish that," Chris said, gently holding his hand to her mouth.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I- I- I have to leave you. There, I said it. It came out," Chris said.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Phoebe asked, but she knew exactly what he meant.

" Wyatt's safe. I've done my job. That's what I came here to do," he said.

"But I love you," Phoebe mummbled.

"I love you too," Chris said, " but I have to go."

"You obviously don't love me if you're going to leave me like this!" Phoebe said, her voice breaking like she was going to cry.

"I do love you!" Chris said, stroking her cheek.

"Then act like it!!" Phoebe snapped, "Don't leave me!"

"What happens when the little me starts to come around playing with Wyatt and being friends with him?" Chris asked.

"We'll change your name. No one has to know ya'll are the same person," Phoebe said.

Chris stared at her for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Leo orbed up.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We're discussing our plans of how to make it work if I stay here in the present time," Chris said grinning at Phoebe then standing up next to Leo.

"We are?!?" Phoebe said happily.

"Yep, that's what we're doing," Chris said. Phoebe was so happy that she jumped up and kissed him.

"Well, as an Elder, I can help you do that," Leo said smiling at how happy they looked.

* * *

There were flowers everywhere. Phoebe looked great in a long, silky white wedding gown. As she walked down the isle with her father people in the church pews grinned at her. When she got up to Chris everyone could have sworn he had never looked happier in his entire life.

Phoebe could hardly believe that only a few months ago, Chris was thinking about leaving her. Especially looking at how happy he looked then. Phoebe was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice the Preacher ask her if she would take Chris to be her husband.

"Phoebe!" Chris whispered.

"What? Huh?" Phoebe mummbled. The crowd laughed.

"Say, 'I do', " Chris whispered, grinning.

"Oh, yeah. I definetely do!" Phoebe stated to the preacher.

"Then I proudly present Mr. and Mrs. Chris Commerce." The preacher said. Commerce was Chris's new last name. No one honestly liked it too much except him. He thought it sounded sophisticated. Phoebe wasn't crazy about it, but she said she woud take any name as long as having that name meant she was married to him and he was staying with her. She knew there would be obsticals, of course. In the Charmed family there always are. But she thought that all in all she and Chris were going to live happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

**_So, how'd you like it? I know it proboably ended before you would have liked it too, but I'm going to be on the computer alot less than I used to. Well, this may be my last post for you guys. So, thanks for all your support and knock downs. Actually, I haven't gotten any bad comments on this I don't think. Lol, untill now that I've said something, of course. I shouldn't have jinxed it! Please review. Even bad ones!_**


End file.
